


Death, Donuts and a Late Night Report

by kakera



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gift Fic, One-sided Conversation, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mild violence, suzuya's hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting ghouls was like a grand work of theatre. Their dying screams were like music.<br/>Suzuya completes a mission, and gives his report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Donuts and a Late Night Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> Another one written for a tumblr prompt meme thing. And once again prompted by Sazzykins, who this time picked "1. things you said at 1 am" and said "Suzuya...just suzuya! haha"  
> Well my friend, you're getting some Hanbee with your Suzuya. Enjoy...?

Ghouls came apart easily. Hunting and dispatching them was a grand work of theatre; dissecting them an art form. In combat, Suzuya used quinque as though they were extensions of himself, each jab and cut finding its place with utmost precision.

The dying screams were like music.

Suzuya hummed along, danced and leapt as skilfully as an acrobat whilst he delivered the final blows. His prosthetic leg was no hindrance. If anything, it made him even lighter on his feet than before. It made him look fragile and unarmed. Tonight, just like other nights, the ghouls that attacked him realised too late that the leg concealed weapons: that their sweet-smelling dinner was their ticket to death. 

Spattered in blood, Suzuya collected the last of his knives and wiped them carelessly on his shirt before slotting them back into his prosthetic. He sang under his breath, stepping over scattered limbs and shredded torsos. Article 13 may have outlawed causing more pain than necessary, but ghouls didn't die as easily as they came apart. Some lost all their limbs before Suzuya could deliver the final blow.

Tonight had been successful, at any rate. A cleanup crew would be along to remove the body parts, but Suzuya didn't want to stick around for that. It was too tragic to watch such a vibrant, grotesque artwork be disassembled and taken away. Besides, he was hungry. 

Nearby, Hanbee stood over another body. The ghoul had been killed with a single, swift thrust of his quinque.

Suzuya gazed at the wound. "You're not completely useless," he said, peering up at his tall squad mate. "Nakarai can handle the rest. Can we go get donuts now?"

Hanbee looked Suzuya up and down, taking in the blood spatters and stained clothing. Suzuya's sleeve was ripped, and his arm cut up beneath the fabric. It wasn't a deep wound, but needed tending to.

Suzuya followed Hanbee's gaze, and shrugged. "It doesn't hurt."

 

Somehow, Suzuya was persuaded to return to the CCG offices to clean up and get changed, rather than terrify some poor convenience store worker with his bloodstained appearance. In clean clothes, Suzuya looked innocent and playful. It would be impossible for an outsider to guess that the small, dark-haired young man had dismembered a gang of ghouls only an hour ago.

 

By the time they'd cleaned up, Suzuya wanted a meal. Hanbee dutifully accompanied him to a restaurant, paid for donuts on the way (Suzuya was determined to have donuts) and then paid for the meal, as penance for only killing one ghoul.

It was gone midnight when they left the restaurant, Suzuya's stomach full and Hanbee's wallet empty.

"Remember to bring pudding tomorrow, Hanbee!" Suzuya said cheerfully as they stepped outside. He turned to walk away.

"Are you going to--"

"To give my report!" Suzuya grinned. "Shinohara always said not to neglect my duties!"

Hanbee looked at him worriedly. "Isn't it a bit late? You won't be able to go in."

Suzuya was unperturbed. "I can always get in. Go home and sleep, Hanbee. Don't forget my snacks tomorrow!" He turned away and strode up the street.

Hanbee pursed his lips, watching Suzuya walk away. Only a highly-trained eye could see the slightly mechanical movement that gave away Suzuya's prosthetic leg. To most, he looked every bit like an ordinary, carefree human.

Once there was enough space between them, Hanbee slunk into the shadows and began to follow. If Suzuya got into trouble, he wanted to be there, no matter how useless he might be. 

 

"Tonight's mission went as planned. Suzuya Squad killed fifteen in total." Suzuya spoke quietly, as it seemed appropriate for the late hour. Lights throughout the building were dimmed or switched off, with only a few windows still glaring fluorescently into the darkness.

"I dealt with most of them. My kill count is really high now... Maybe I'll match Arima one day," Suzuya giggled softly. "This is the third time we used the same trap. Next time, we'll do something different, as the ghouls are getting wise to it. It took them longer to attack..." Suzuya rocked on his feet as he spoke, and fiddled with his hair, smiling as he remembered the fun he'd had earlier in the evening. "I acted as bait again. It's so easy to dress up like a girl! Pretending to be lost and afraid was fun. I knew I was being followed, so I led them into an alleyway. The squad were watching and waiting for my signal. I'm always bait. I look small and cute, but I can handle ghouls easily. Actually..." Suzuya smiled again. "There were more of them than I expected, this time."

Hanbee watched Suzuya through the gap in the door. He could only see his leader's back, straight and slender and strong. Suzuya was relaxed, but giving full attention. Hanbee's admiration for him grew as he continued to eavesdrop. 

"I would have managed on my own," Suzuya continued. "But I'm glad the others were there. It's fun to fight alongside people, even if they are useless sometimes. When the ghouls attacked, I killed two before giving the signal for the others. Another was dead before the squad closed in..." Suzuya chuckled, remembering scenes from tonight's fast-paced performance. "It's so easy to take ghouls apart, isn't it? ...Don't lecture me about Article 13. I had to cut off hands and arms and legs and fingers. Their limbs got in the way before I could kill them properly. Isn't it fascinating, the feeling of cutting into flesh? Skin holds the body together, but a knife slides into it like it was butter. And bones, bones break so easily, if you hit the right point..." Suzuya trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. Stick to the point, Juuzou..." He grinned. "Once the squad was fighting alongside me, the battle didn't last very long. That was disappointing. I wanted to play for longer." Suzuya continued to describe the fight in lurid detail, explaining every limb shorn off and the death of each ghoul as if he were reciting a work of poetry. "...The way ghoul blood spills on the ground looks like art. Maybe I'd have been an artist if I hadn't become an investigator!" Suzuya laughed. He didn't know what would have happened to him if the CCG hadn't come along. He'd probably be dead by now, but the thought didn't trouble him--it didn't even remain in his mind for more than a moment. Impossible futures didn't matter. "...Maybe I'll become an artist anyway. And I'll train the others some more! Everybody is doing really well. Even Hanbee, who used to be useless, isn't so useless now. He always brings the best snacks! Tonight we went for curry, and he bought me donuts on the way there. They were good donuts, you should try them." 

Hanbee's chest swelled with pride when he heard Suzuya's words. It was wonderful to know he was useful. As he watched Suzuya, he noticed the way the other's head bowed, and frowned slightly. Suzuya's voice had become quieter, and he had to strain his ears to hear. 

"I'll bring some one day. You'll like them. I think you'd like the squad, too. Especially Hanbee. Abara Hanbee, don't forget that name, okay? I told you lots about him before. He's a bit like you, but taller and thinner and not as brave. You'd want to lecture him, I guess..." Suzuya crouched down, hugging his knees. "You lectured me a lot. And you said weird stuff, like that time at the zoo... I didn't understand it then, but I get it now. I think I'd be a little sad if any of them died. I have to make sure they stay alive. So I'll keep training them." Suzuya tilted his head, as though listening. "...I've changed a lot? Yes... Are you proud?"

After a long expanse of quiet that was interrupted only by breath and the beeping of machines, Suzuya jumped to his feet and leaned over the hospital bed.

"Hurry and wake up, Shinohara. I want you to meet them." He pressed a kiss to Shinohara's forehead. "Goodnight."

For a brief moment when Suzuya turned on his heel, his expression was pensive. Then he yanked open the door and grabbed Hanbee's sleeve before the other could sneak away.

Hanbee averted his eyes guiltily, waiting to be reprimanded.

"Hanbee?" The pensive gaze was gone; instead Suzuya looked cheery. He tugged on Hanbee's sleeve and smiled hopefully. "I'm hungry."

"...let's go, then," the taller man relaxed. "I'll cook you something."

Suzuya strolled bouncily alongside him as they left the hospital. "Hey, Hanbee?" He spoke up when they stepped out into the night.

"Yes?" Hanbee lifted a brow. Did Suzuya want more snacks on the way?

"I knew you were there. It's rude to listen outside of doors."

"Sorry," Hanbee lowered his head, chastised.

Suzuya hung onto his arm. "Next time, visit him with me."

"Okay."

"You can make me food afterwards."

"Of course..." Hanbee smiled faintly and let his superior tug him along the street.

Suzuya walked with a spring in his step. He liked going to talk to Shinohara after bringing down a group of ghouls. Despite the machines and the fact Shinohara's eyes remained closed, he could pretend that the man was actually listening. Suzuya had almost convinced himself that he was.

He didn't tell people how often he visited his old partner, and preferred them not to know he visited at all. Suzuya didn't like people to think he had any weaknesses.

He hoped that Shinohara would be able to wake up someday, despite what the doctors said. Doctors never knew everything.

Until then, he'd have to keep up his late-night visits, and rely on Hanbee a little longer. Hanbee was a good cook, and food was Suzuya's favourite thing--after killing ghouls, of course.


End file.
